


Relax

by heatrock (thegreenery)



Series: Rebel-verse One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eating out, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, cursing, thomas is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/heatrock
Summary: Thomas comes home after a long day at work. His boyfriends help him relax.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Thomas Sanders/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Rebel-verse One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655527
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, dom/sub, exhaustion
> 
> First one-shot in my Rebel-verse! (The AU of my fic Rebel Rebel) This takes place between the main events of chapter 7. It doesn't have any plot stuff, don't worry, it's just shameless smut as the tags say. Enjoy!

Thomas leans back against the door as it closes, his eyes falling shut immediately as he sinks to the floor. His muscles ache, tense after sitting in his cubicle all day. He thought after years of this, his body would get used to it, but unfortunately his bones still protest when he gets up to leave after hours upon hours in his chair. Footsteps on the stairs rouse Thomas from his inner complaints and he smiles softly, eyes still closed.

“Thomas? Honey, is that you?” Patton’s sweet baritone echoes through the hallway as the footsteps grow closer.

“Yea, Pat.” Thomas calls as loudly as he can muster, “It’s me.”

Thomas only has a few seconds to prepare himself before thick arms are wrapping around him and lifting him into the air. Thomas laughs, delighted, as Patton swings him around with a joyful grin.

“My baby boy! I’m so happy you’re home.” Home. The word resonates within Thomas’ chest and warmth spreads throughout his body. He wraps his arms tightly around Patton’s neck and pulls himself as close to his boyfriend as possible. Patton coos and slows to a stop, the two of them just holding each other. They close their eyes and smile into each other’s shoulders, caught up in the gentleness of the moment. They both look up when someone clears their throat from the doorway to the livingroom.

Virgil leans against the wall, one thick eyebrow raised at the pair. His arms are crossed over his chest and a low heat simmers in his expression that lights something in Thomas’ chest. He reaches out for his other boyfriend from Patton’s arms and grins when Virgil - rolling his eyes - walks over to hug them both without a word. Patton smiles softly and leans into Virgil while Thomas buries his face in between his boyfriends, breathing in their individual scents of vanilla and ink. 

Virgil leans down to press a kiss to Thomas’ hair, an action that has Thomas humming with contentment. The warmth of the others tugs Thomas further into the soft, fuzzy headspace that he’s all too familiar with. He’s glad to have his boyfriends with him. Well, most of his boyfriends.

Only one man is missing - Logan - but he would be busy with a lecture tonight so the three of them would be alone for a few hours. Thomas is only slightly disappointed, knowing that he’ll get to see his third boyfriend soon enough. And besides, him, Virgil, and Patton had found ways to...entertain themselves before.

Thomas swallows as he starts thinking about their past escapades. Virgil and Patton notice him stiffen and pull back, worry evident on their faces. He smiles. “I’m fine, just slipping.” His voice is already starting to soften, a sure sign that he’s entering subspace. His boyfriends share a heavy look that heats Thomas’ cheeks.

Patton glances back at Thomas with a devilish grin. “Do you wanna be taken care of, sweetheart?”

Thomas nods eagerly, the flush on his face spreading to the tips of his ears when his boyfriends chuckle. 

Virgil reaches up to tangle his fingers in Thomas’ hair. He tugs just slightly, guiding Thomas’ head back and exposing his neck. Thomas closes his eyes and whines.

All he wants is to let go, relax, and be taken care of. He wants his boyfriends - his doms, now - to replace this painful soreness with fullness, with them. He tries to express this in his whine, long and high-pitched and desperate. 

He doesn’t see the adoring look in Patton and Virgil’s eyes as they smile down at him. He only feels the wet warmth of Virgil’s mouth as he leans down and kisses along Thomas’ neck. Thomas holds tightly to Patton, wanting both of them as close to him as possible. Patton giggles - a sound that brings a smile to both Thomas and Virgil’s lips - and presses a light kiss to Thomas’ forehead.

“Virgil, love?” Patton murmurs, and Thomas almost keens at the loss of Virgil’s mouth on his skin. A gruff hum is all the response Patton gets and he continues speaking, amused. “Should we move this to the bedroom?”

Thomas does keen at that, burying his face in Patton’s neck immediately. He aches for them, so badly. Luckily, they show mercy and Virgil releases the both of them so Patton can carry Thomas to their bedroom. (Their bedroom? Since when has it been their bedroom?) 

Thomas floats in subspace with his eyes closed for a while, barely registering the sensations of being laid on his bed and having his clothes taken off with incredible gentleness. Soon, he’s shivering on top of his comforter as he waits for the warmth of his boyfriends to return. He opens his eyes when the silence stretches a bit too long and sucks in a breath at what he sees.

Patton and Virgil are completely naked, hard cocks bouncing between them as they kiss deeply. Their tongues slip in and out of each others mouths, smooth and languid. Patton nips at Virgil’s bottom lip and earns himself a growl that makes Thomas’ own cock twitch where it waits against his stomach, pulsing with heat. He whines, high pitched and needy, and his boyfriends glance over still making out heavily. Thomas wraps his hand around the base of his dick and pumps once with a moan, teasing as much as he can while so deep in subspace. 

In the blink of an eye, his boyfriends are on either side of him, pulling his hand away. Patton coos gently into Thomas’ ear, his hot breath on his neck making him shiver.

“No, no, baby. None of that. We’re going to take care of you. Just lay back and relax, alright?”

Thomas nods and tries to relax his body as much as he can. Warm hands trail along his skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. He moans when Patton’s hand finally wraps around his cock, the large pad of his thumb resting against the slit. Thomas tries bucking into Patton’s fist, but Virgil’s hands push his hips back down into the bed.

“Like Pat said, baby. Let us take care of everything.” Virgil’s deep rumble coaxes another moan from Thomas’ lips that doubles in volume when Patton pumps his hand once, twice.

“Ah-AH-Patton, fuck.” Thomas mumbles between moans. Patton leans forward, kitten licking down Thomas’ chest until he’s in position to suck a hard nipple between his teeth. Thomas groans, his back arching off the bed while his hips are still held firmly in place by Virgil. Patton sucks and flicks his tongue around the nub, his hand increasing its pace and squeezing Thomas' aching red cock, pre-cum dripping from the head and making the slide easier. 

Thomas is writhing with pleasure, floating and gliding through the warm, electric haze of subspace. His world explodes when he feels Virgil’s tongue swipe over his hole.

Warm, thick wetness slowly penetrates him, stretching him wider and wider. Low, burning waves of heat wash over Thomas as Virgil fucks him with his tongue, the tip massaging his walls with pinpoint accuracy. The three intense sensations - Patton’s tongue on his nipple, his hand on his cock, and Virgil eating him out - are too much for the tired sub and it’s only a few more moments before he’s cumming across Patton’s fist. The crackling heat burns against his skin, turning his limbs to jelly and his mind to mush. 

Patton and Virgil don’t slow their movements, however, and Thomas immediately perks up again. Their dark gazes tell him what he didn’t know he had been hoping for: this isn’t the last orgasm he’ll have tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback in the comments, cowards. Love yall!!
> 
> I have a Discord! Come talk to me about Sanders Sides I dare you  
> https://discord.gg/zc3Kne6


End file.
